It is known to deploy a non-inflatable vehicle occupant particular type of non-inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is a side curtain. Such a non-inflatable side curtain deploys from the roof of the vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant an d the side structure of the vehicle in the event of a side impact or rollover. An inflatable side curtain is also known. Such an inflatable side curtain is inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid from an inflator.